The invention relates to a device for receiving a leaf collection bag and holding it with a bag entry end or mouth maintained open so that user readily can pass leaves into the bag. Representative of such type of device are described, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,030; 3,754,785; 3,744,081; 3,998,415; 4,615,743; 5,050,920; 5,106,041; 5,308,027 and 6,003,820.
The device is a hands free device that will hold a bag wide open so a user can rake leaves or other debris into the bag without holding the bag. The current means and methods employed to rake leaves into a bag are difficult and straining because it requires a person to bend over and at the same time use one hand to open a bag and the other hand to hold a rake and then rake leaves into the bag. This invention eliminates bending while filling a bag and also helps lift the bag when it is full.